For The Sake Of Love
by MartinaTini77
Summary: When a certain Weasley falls for a certain Gryffindor princess, the unknown happens. How will the rest react to this? What will happen to the Golden Trio that is so dangerous? Follow the story to find out more... I'm looking for some reviews guys ;) Charlie/Hermione Ron/Lavender Harry/Ginny and lots more
1. A New Beginning

I'm new to this fanfiction world thingy and I'm writing my first Hermione/Charlie fanfic so before criticizing my work please help me out.

Me: I, by all means don't own Harry Potter and thanks

Life is beautiful and yet life is not a bed of roses. Though it is full of ups and downs it has many facets of blessings and successes.

To some people, life is hard, cruel and merciless. These set of people see life as punishment throughout their entire lives. They therefore resigned themselves to fate, believing all is finished. To them, nothing that they do can ever be good. They take delight in committing crimes and maiming others to avenge their ill-fortune. They lost every sense of direction and most times, some of them go as far as committing suicide, just to escape the injustice life has meted out to them. Those people more specifically are nothing but a soul-sucked bodies walking around like machines ready to do whatever asked of them without caring a slightest bit about the consequences. But then again only some people think of life as such. There are those who see life as a challenge, a channel of discovery and innovation, a prospect for success and a gateway to wealth. To them life is sweet, colourful and kind. No matter the situation these people find themselves, they keep pressing on, believing in a cause, a cause to succeed and get the most out of life. No wonder an adage says, "Where there is life, there is hope."

In the wizarding world the two types existed. Those who, like death eaters, have nothing worth to live for amd in return do nothing much but murder and turtore humans. Especially those who are not purebloods (halfbloods and muggles). This issue was troubling a certain black-haired bespectacled boy with emerald green eyes.

Harry Potter hid himself behind a large hydrangea bush as darkness fell over number four, Private Drive so he was quite invisible to passers-by. He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, solid earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him or shooting him nasty looks as if he was a piece of junk. After Voldemort's return, all he would do was sit around waiting for some news about the dark lord's movements.

Summer was drawing to an end. It felt unsurprisingly pleasant for Harry. Only thinking of being away from the Dursleys was like sitting on a fluffy cloud beside a rainbow and eating marshmallow. Next Monday, he was going to the Burrow.

' at least I'll be able to get back to Hermione and Ron' he thought desperately clutching onto the slightly wet grass.

Hermione and Ron were his best friends after all. You may still think true friendship is a lie. But then, you've never met Hogwarts' golden trio. Ever since their first year, the three of them had been standing on each others' side in both weal and weo. They faced all hardships hand in hand. Maybe sometimes they would quarrel childeshly but would never break apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's POV:

I crawled up soundlessly to my room past the sitting room where aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon sat conversating deeply about Dudley. I was surprised to see pigwidgeon zooming around. Moving forward and taking the letter from his leg, he nipped me in approval. The letter was unmistakably from Ron.

'Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Evryone is here at the Burrow. Fred, George, Bill and his fiancé Fluer (p.s. do you remember her?), and most importantly Charlie. He came back from Romania last week and is going to stay here until our return to Hogwarts. We are having a party tomorrow and we will be coming to get you tomorrow early in the morning.

Ginny has been spending the summer at Hermione's along with Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. You'll never guess what I heard! I think they're gonna sing at the party since Gin was talking about instruments and backup dancers or singers. I'll be seeing you soon. Have a good night mate.

yours,

Ron

I felt like flying on clouds. It was very pleasurable to know that next day you'll be between people you love and people who appreciate you for who you are. That night, I could only think about the look spread on uncle Vernon's face tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up next morning from a loud thumping noise that broke my for the first time peaceful sleep like a gunshot.

'what now on bloody hell's name?' I thought grumpily as I stumbled upon my slippers to go downstairs and see what is going on. 'wait a minute...how did?..'

My trunk and Hedwig's cage weren't there. It can't be... I mean they don't just run away in the middle of the night. I opened the door and went downstairs, but I tripped halfway through what looked my...trunk? I saw a blur of red hair and then smashed my face to the floor.

" Harry, mate. You can be really clumsy at times. I didn't know that. Or is it you think Gin came along" Ron the tall, redhead-ed Weasley and my (Harry's) best friend whispered the last part only for us two to hear adding a wink. I felt the blush creep up my neck and failed to restrain myself from showing it.

" umm... sorry.. good morning Mr Weasley.. Fred... George...uhh" I had no Sodding idea of how I managed to stutter this out. It was right anyway, I was inlove with Ginny after all.

" don't 'good morning' me boy get your dirty behind out of here and take these...these bloody freaking people out of HERE! My perfect house! OUT. NOW"

I finally noticed uncle Vernon's presence, his face boiling red and covered by his brush-like moustache, with aunt Petunia, still in her sleeping robes, clutching onto him.

I needn't to think twice. I took my trunk and headed to the door alongside with the Weasleys. As we reached the 'out' of the house, the door snapped shut behind us.

" despicable, _" Fred started

"insufferable,_"George continued with a look of pure disgust

" arrogant gits_"

" How dare they?" they finished together

" that's not a way to talk about people like this. Now hop in boys" Mr Weasley ( Arthur) said in a casual tone.

"that's no way to talk about people" mimmiked George as he got inside the car.

Ron and I sat close together so we could talk in private for a bit.

" guess muggles can be really inventive sometimes am I right mate?"

" yeah sure. So why are you having a party anyway?" I asked curiously

" well, for fun. Charlie and Bill suggested it anyway. By the way, you've already met with Charlie haven't you?"

" yeah, so did Mione. We met him at the Quidditch World Cup"

" oh yeah now I remember you and Mione..._"

" Moine and you" corrected Fred in a Hermione-like way.

" yeah whatever you guys meeted him.._"

"pardon me. You mean met" corrected George

" yeah... wait.. bugger off guys. Dad tell them to bloody stop interrupting me."

" language young Mr. and you two stop bothering your brother." shouted Mr Weasley.

Minutes later we landed with a big thud beside a beautifully decorated Burrow.

On the very end of the house, were Charlie, Bill and Fluer, who were waving at us. Mrs Weasley rushed to engulf us in a bone crashing hug and added a kiss to it. Next thing I saw was brown, literally.

As the figure moved away I was surprised by what I saw. Hermione stood there completely different. Her hair, which was always a bit too bushy, tamed down into ringlets that reached her back. The blazing sun showed her blond streaks and a glitter in her coffee brown eyes. She was weraing a beautiful white floral print skater dress. Her hair fell to her back in elegant ringlets. On her side Ginny stood in an owega floral skater dress, her hair also cascaded to the very end of her back.

" oh Harry, I missed you. I missed you guys so much"

" I...ummm..wow...is that you Mione" I felt so stupid at that moment especially when the girls giggled furiously

" Mione when on earth did you get over here so fast?" Ron broke in to cease my embarrassment.

" we just came here. Oh, don't look at us like that. RON! what's wrong with you?" the brunette blushed deeply as both boys sat gaping at her.

" ummm... brothers..yeah yeah my brothers... let's meet brothers with them."

This time the youngest she-Weasley made the respond seeing as the situation was becoming akward.

" yeah Ron why don't we go. Bill and Char are waiting you know...oh for merlin's beard come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV:

They all strodded together towards the very end of the Burrow at which everyone was standing. Bill and Fluer knew The trio well enough and contented themselves by engulfing them with hugs and kisses. As for Charlie, who saw them only once, but heard alot about them, it felt odd. Harry shook his hand and hugged him in a manly way. Ron needn't to do anything, he only nodded his head towards his brother and passed by them to serve himself some juice. Hermione who blushed like crazy when Charlie took her hand and kissed it, nodded and muttered a small 'hi'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHARLIE'S POV:

I had no BLOODY idea about what I felt when I took her hand and kissed it. She seriously blushed deep crimson red. But then again I've been feeling this way ever since that night at the World Cup. For me that night was magical. Her eyes, her deep brown eyes shone wildly as she shook my hand looking me straight through the eye with a sweet smile plastered on her face. It has been two years ever since I last saw her. She had grown so much ever since. In fact, they all did. Harry and my stupid...umm I mean wonderful *cough* brother *cough* Ron are going to enter Hogwarts for their sixth year. I heard about them every single year, only because the only thing they got themselves into was trouble. First year they went through trolls, a three headed dog, and Voldemort himself hidden as a professor. In their second Hermione brew a polyjuice potion, but was petrified later on and Harry fought a basilisk. Everything happened so fast and *boom* they're in sixth year. I was disturbed from my thoughts by the arrival of Lavender who was wearing a Chanterelle Multicolour Floral Skater Dress and Luna Lovegood who was wearing a Floral Print Halter Skater Dress. Guests were arriving and I saw Mother running towards them. And that means only one thing: The Party Has Begun. It was A New Begging.


	2. At The Party In The Burrow

hi again. I know that the first chapter was all about Harry but it will change starting from now. So I changed a bit in the story. What happened in the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries never happened yet. (I know it didn't happen in their sixth year). Enough blathering. HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER:

Me: I don't own Harry but Rowling does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERMIONE'S POV:

The guests arrived by the dozen, each sporting expensive looking masks decorated in gold and silver which covered their faces entirely. Everyone wore a new dress or suit which would be discarded after the night was past. In the sky, the moon provided a natural disco ball and lighting into the house which held the main event. Greetings were offered out along the gravel path, dainty fairy lights added a surplus amount of colour to the parade of footsteps. Exchanges of gifts were made .

A sweet mealody was drifing through the busy atmosphere, and it seemed to be coming from nowhere in specific. I weaved my way through the crowds of champagne-baring waiters and hesitating women with glass number three positioned at a dangerous angle out to the side, but eventually she got to what she was looking for.

A collection of violinists, harp players and pianists were placed at the far end of the stage, and I could identify the smells of lavander inscents which had been placed at various intervals around the garden earlier that day. I stood, idle, by the door for a few minutes, feeling the changes in the music and the story it told, whilst also keeping my eyes open. As the music came to a brief pause, I was approached by a young man, around my age, whose quick introduction was lost under the eager clapping of those around them. As he offered out his hand, I realised what he wanted and recieved it gracefully as he lead me out onto the dancefloor. I didn't let myself get distracted, though. My feet glided effortlessly across the laminate, but my eyes were open and constantly flickering around the place. My partner seemed to sense my uneasiness, and guided their path of dance through the crowded centre, and closer to the instruments which, I decided, was much more to my advantage. From there I could see the dancefloor, and because of this, I began to relax into my partner's arms. And then a dark figure was caught in the corner of my eye as he darted up the stairs and into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHARLIE'S POV:

I couldn't understand that feeling of jealousy I felt as I walked past the dancing couple. Seeing as that boy, Seamus Finnigan, tightened his grip around Mione's waist, I felt totally numb. I felt my shoulders tense and darted into the housefor a cup of brandy to ease my mind a bit. She saw me but it made no difference for her since she didn't bother to come after me.

 _'stop thinking this! She is like your sister right? urggghhhh...'_ I was desperately in need of someone to talk to. After pleasing myself with a cup of brandy, I headed out. What I saw was totally Interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERMIONE'S POV:

I saw Charlie move inside but was very busy dancing with Seamus. When the last song disappeared to the sounds of applauses, the plan the girls and I had to come to action. I moved towards the stage as Gin talked to the DJ to start the music of my solo song. I inhailed sharply and shutted my eyes close. Being Gryffindor meaned confidence and bravery. The music started and so my tongue moved to the rythem.(A/N: the song is called Don't Let Me Down by the chainsmokers to those who want to hear it)

Crashing, hit a wall

Right now I need a miracle

Hurry up now, I need a miracle

Stranded, reaching out

I call your name but you're not around

I say your name but you're not around

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

D-Don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

R-r-running out of time

I really thought you were on my side

But now there's nobody by my side

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

D-Don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

[x2]

Ginny, Lavender and Luna came onto the stage, each with instruments in their hands.

Ooh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah [x2]

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

Don't let me down

Yeah, don't let me down

Yeah, don't let me down

Don't let me down, oh no

Say don't let me down

Don't let me down, no-o

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

As the song finished everyone applauded. Whispers about what a great job they did and how they 'rocked it' were heard all around. Moments later, Seamus joined us for the next song. We had not much time as the party was coming to an end, so I knew this is going to be the finaly song. Without warning the girls and I, in one vioce started. (A/N: the song is called temptation to those who want to hear it)

Temptation in my heart,

I'm burning, I fall apart!

When the night falls,

My heart calls for love and devotion.

Temptation! I Want you

Can you be my only one

When the night falls,

My heart calls, for the touch of your hands

To asemoneshqam to bodi (You have been my love from heaven)

Setareye man to bodi (You have been my star )

Esme to hast setare, (Your name is star )

Biya pisham dobare (Come back to me again )

Un moohaye meshkit mano kosht (Your dark hair is killing me)

Chesh maye zibat mano kosht (Your beautifill eyes are killing me)

Bia bia pishe man dobare (come come back to me again)

Yalla bego are, setare (yalla( come on) say ok, my star )

Temptation in my heart,

I'm burning, I fall apart!

When the night falls,

My heart calls for love and devotion.

Temptation! I Want you

Can you be my only one

When the night falls,

My heart calls, for the touch of your hands

Hama fekro khialam to hasti ( You are in my mind all the time )

Donya ye man to hasti ( You are my world )

Esme to ro labame ( You name is on my lips )

Setare vay setare! ( Star! Oh My Star )

Ye more bedoned khab boodam (A Whole Life, I have been sleeping without you )

Ta man toro peyda kardam ( until I finally found you )

Bia bia pishe man dobare ( come come back to me again )

Yalla bego are, setare! ( yalla(come on) Say ok, My star )

Temptation in my heart,

I'm burning, I fall apart!

When the night falls,

My heart calls for love and devotion.

Temptation! I Want you

Can you be my only one

When the night falls,

My heart calls, for the touch of your hands

Man Enshab toro mikham, wooooooooooo! ( Tonight, I Want you wooooo )

Setare toro mikham, woooooooooo ( I Want You My star, Woooo )

Temptation in my heart,

I'm burning, I fall apart!

When the night falls,

My heart calls for love and devotion.

Temptation in my heart,

I'm burning, I fall apart!

When the night falls,

My heart calls for love and devotion.

Temptation! I Want you

Can you be my only one

When the night falls,

My heart calls, for the touch of your hands

Man Enshab toro mikham, wooooooooooo! ( Tonight, I Want you wooooo )

Setare toro mikham, woooooooooo ( I Want You My star)

As the song finished, Seamus grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. He was leaning in nearer and nearer. I was able to move my face in time so the kiss didn't touch my lips. The problem was that for the people in front of us, it seemed as though he captured my lips in a blessful pulled out and looked intently into my eyes and seemed to understand that I didn't feel something back. He smiled sweetly and muttered an " Thank you, it's okay" and left to join the aww-ing boys. I heard some cat calls and congrats as I moved towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie stood there and watched grumpily as the Gryffindor boy kissed the brunette softly. He felt like smashing his head to the wall but then again, it was her decision. She deserved better anyway.

He could still feel the heat rise inside of him and slipped something he wished nobody heard.

" Such an idiotic, Bloody Irish."

It didn't go unnoticed by a certain older Weasley who made his mind to talk to his little bro later on. The thought slipped his mind as Mr Weasley ended the party by a toast to the new to be married, Bill and Fleur. He escorted them to the total 'outside' and went back to help his children clean up the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile:

" so Mione is it official yet?'" twittered Lavender in a dreamy, sappy vioce Hermione felt the blush creep up her neck and mumbled something stupidly.

" What's that? I didn't hear well enough." she giggled

Ginny came in time to stop this nonsense. " oh girls, give Mione a break. I'm sure she'll talk up when she find it the right time." she laughed slightly and sent a wink her way.

Hermione went back to the garden to help out, thought whizzing in her head. What happened tonight was bittersweet. Magical, but at the same time confusing. No one talked much that night as they were dead tired and went to drift themselves into a peaceful sleep. Only one certain Weasley and brunette couldn't. They were too busy re-thinking what happened today at the party in the Burrow.


	3. Disclaimer

so so sorry... I'm under pressure. Alot of exams and we are preparing for a school festival. I won't be able to publish until next month maybe. I know it's very irritating to think this is a new chapter and then find out it's a disclaimer. I'm totally sorry. Thanks for those who read the first two chapters and to those who, at least did review. Those who didn't :p I hate u. (A/N: just kidding)

Hope to see you soon and it was a pleasure

Bye


End file.
